James Braxson
James Braxson •Race :Mimic Titan (formerly human) Birthday :November 11•Age :24 Gender :Male •Height : 181 cm(transformed 365cm) •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)/408.50 kg (900 lbs.) •Blood Type :Unconfirmed •Professional Status :Single •Home town : Los angles First Appearance : Vallor ep 1 The Norway Knight Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Green Beast Humble Beginings James Bruce Braxson was born in Kansas City, Missouri 1991 at the age of 5 he moved to sacramento california. James parents were highschool teachers James was a gifted child, he was born with a ability to learn faster any human. At the age 10 he has won algebra contest because of his fast learning ability it made him a genius at a young age. His parents and school educate him to a point that school is too easy for him. James graduated from highschool at the age 16 and graduated from collage at the age of 20. In 2009 he worked for a testing facility that test radiation for the government, in the past year James developed an heart tumor from the radiation. For two years he has been hospitolized until the day his friend William Stanamyers who is an archaeologist pay him a vist to show his new discovery. William showed james a weird container with weird encryptions on the side william told James that it has a weird substance inside of it that can cure any diseases but aslo it can be weaponized for war. So James instantly said he'll do a blood transfusion so nobody can steal or weaponized the liquid. 'AFTERMATH ' After the transfusion Jmaes felt unusual very weird then suddenly, He began to glow bright green and his eyes began to turned bright green as well. James slowly transformed into a giant green man, he was astonished by this also william. James tested his new powers but realize the down fall and the benfits to his transformation. Hero life James decied to be a Super Hero and remain an college professor as well. Ever since he achieved his power he has been moving city to city for performing collage lectures and crime fighting. James recieved recammandation from starson city, mellrun and vaste lorde but people still doesn't trust James fully. James didn't always feel like a hero because his appearance specailly the power he wields. For a long time he's been walking on this earth with the fear of hurting innocent poeple but he hides it behide his goofy but also lay back personality. The Green Beast vs The Norway Knight James came to Norway to give a lecture at Norway university and trying to get an reservation at taliwarae Norway's most exspenive italian resturant, James seen Vincent Richards billionaire playboy and ceo of Richards enterprise POWERS&ABILITIES The Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the Vallor universe, with potential for limitless strength, and presumably stamina, durability, healing and adaptation. The Hulk was stated to be an Omega Level Threat by the Initiative and by Batman, and even "the Original Omega Level Threat" by Gyrich. He is even stated to be "the strongest hero in the world". Shield's intel classified him as power level 10+. Also, as the Red Hulk, he was described as part of the Omega-class entities by Doctor Cornelis.Transformation: The process by which Braxson usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Braxson's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Braxson's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Braxson, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is nearly impossible to attack, wound or sedate him in his human form without Hulk erupting almost instantaneously in self-defense.Unlimited Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. In effect, upon actually estimating Hulk's raw potential, the cosmic entity Beyonder stated outright that the Hulk's strength is intrinsically limitless. His uttermost potential is unlimited. This statement has also been endorsed by the cosmic entity Stranger upon probing his capability. However, each of the primary Hulk's personalities possess a base strength level. While functionally calm, the Gray Hulk is the weakest, The Red hulk is the second strongest and the incarnation commonly referred to as the "Green scar" is the physically strongest of all primary Hulk's incarnations. After being exposed to the energies from the exploding core of the ship that originally brought him to Sakaar, the Green Scar's base strength level was dramatically increased. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. The Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation and dark magic he catalyzes. Finally, as Batman theorizes, James subconsciously restrains the Hulk's maximum potential because he quantifies and calculates the external variables so that the Hulk could never hurt someone. Cho corroborates his thesis with a logical analysis of all the Hulk's historical conflicts. However, if the suppression of Braxson's restrictions occurs, the Hulk can neutralize this limitation, such as when he becomes Worldbreaker. The Hulk has also performed impressive feats of strength in his career.